


Good Vibes Only

by 4Mortea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Canon Related, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Mortea/pseuds/4Mortea
Summary: Dean could ignore the gifts, or he could have a good time with Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Good Vibes Only

**Author's Note:**

> Well.   
> I wrote this five years ago. I edited like two sentences, but other than that...this is exactly what I wrote as a high schooler with too much free time.
> 
> Sure, I could have edited more, but then I'd never post it!

Dean took a deep breath. He was nervous.  
He had been ever since he saw what Cas had left on top of his bed.  
He knew what it meant. Knew what Cas wanted him to do with the _gifts_. But knowing was one thing, being able to do it was another.

Dean looked at his reflection.   
He could see the faint blush that painted his features. God, he was pathetic.  
He scowled at himself. He was Dean frigging Winchester, sex did NOT embarass him. He could do what Cas wanted him to do without acting like a blushing virgin.

With a brief nod, Dean began to take off his clothes. Cas had made it clear that he didn't want to see Dean with anything other than the panties he had bought him. Well, that and the vibrator.  
Dean felt his face heat up again at the though. Damn it! Why was he suddenly shy about this? Maybe it was because he could totally see the face of disgust his father would make if he knew what Dean was going to do.

John fucking Winchester was still controlling his life in the afterlife. 

Dean frowned, he was 36 years old and his dad had died almost ten years ago. He could do whatever he wanted, John Winchester be damned. With a new burst of confidence Dean continued to unbotton his shirt. 

After taking off his undershirt, he was beginning to understand Cas' irrtation towards Dean's fondness towards layers. This was taking too long.

That thought startled him. He was geniuly looking forwards to what Cas had planned this evening. Who knew all Cas had to do to get him going was give him a pair of panties and a vibrator to prep himself?

Dean took another peek at his reflection. This time he was completely naked save for the boxer-briefs he had yet to take off. They were becoming tighter as he got harder thinking about what he was about to do.

Making sure he had brought the lube with him, Dean took off his underwear in one swift move and coated his fingers with the lube. 

He took another deep breath. He could do this. He was Dean frigging Winchester and sex didn't scare him.  
He then bent over the sink and laid his head on top of his left arm; he reached behind himself and began circling a finger around around his rim. A soft sigh escaped his mouth. He baguely remembered something about nerve endings down there.

Finally, Dean slowly inserted the finger inside himself and moaned softly. He should do this more often, he thought. Then, Dean began to prep himself so he could put the vibrator in.  
Soon, he was able to get another finger inside comfortably with barely a hint of pain.  
His breathing was speeding up, and he was now half hard. He really wanted to get his other hand around his dick, but his arm was still under his head giving him some kind of support.

He had tried to ignore his prostate, the point of this was to loosen himself not to get off, but once he found the hard nub inside him it was difficult to stop. 

His hips were meeting the thrusts of his fingers (which at some point had become three) and little gasps exited from his mouth. He was unbelivably turned on, yet he knew he couldn't come yet. Cas had also made that clear. He was only coming until Cas said so.

Somewhat reluctantly, Dean took his fingers out and counted to ten slowly. He needed to calm down if he wanted not to come.

After he managed to calm down enough, Dean lifted his head up from his arm to see where he had left the vibrator. It was right beside the pair of panties.

He reached for it, slightly breathless, and he coated it with lube. This wasn't a small vibtator, in the contrary it was quite big. And while Dean was one to enjoy a bit of pain with the pleasure, he wasn't really eager to rupture anything down there.

After coating the toy liberally, Dean inserted the vibrator eagerly into himself. And left it there. He wasn't going risk doing anything else.

He then stood up, and groaned deeply when the vibrator moved inside him hitting a new angle. Damnit, the toy was just barely brushing his prostate and he really wished Cas hadn't said anything about Dean not coming alone.

So he tried not to move a lot when he put on the panties, he didn't think he could bear if the vibrator kept grazing his sweet spot.

Finally, Dean was ready for Cas. He looked at the mirror for one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't love what I wrote, I'm deciding to step out of my comfort zone and start sharing writing I've done. 
> 
> Part of my writers block comes from being afraid to share my writing and be judged. So why not post something I find embarrassing and see how it's not the end of the world.


End file.
